AniMorphs In Space: A New Journey
by GalaxyRangerSilver
Summary: It's a whole new adventure as the AniMorphs blast off onto the Andalite homeworld with loads of surpries waiting for them. Please R&R!


ANIMORPHS IN SPACE:

CHAPTER ONE:

A NEW JOURNEY:

Jake:

At last I can tell you who I am. My name is Jake. I'm your average teenager with a gift. The power to become any animal I want. My friends Marco, Cassie, Rachel and Tobias all have this power as well. At last we defeated the yeerks, a mind-controlling slug-like alien, and had freed the world. Cassie and I had finally begun dating. Everything was perfect. We were even awarded medals of honour for battling the yeerks when no one else could. One day, the Andalites made us an offer. We could cruise the cosmos with them. See the universe. Explore new worlds. But now we're fighting a new battle with a new enemy. This is how it all began…

"Get ready guys." I said tingling with joy. "We're gonna be the first humans to travel with andalites." Tobias said also tingling with joy. I could understand how he must feel. After all, Elfagor, the andalite who gave us the ability to morph into animals was his father. "I wonder what the people are like up there." Cassie said. "Probably more scared of us than we are of them." Marco joked. "I doubt it." Ax deadpanned. "You're confusing us with dogs." He said. "Why can't you take a joke?" Marco asked. "I have still to develop an Earth sense of humor." He explained. "5…4…" the computer said. "Here we go!" said Tobias. "…3…2…1…Blast Off!" it shouted. With that, we were off. Off into a new adventure. A new journey.

I awoke several hours later in Z-Space, a space between Earth and the Andalite home world, which is where we're going. "Awake already?" asked Ax. He was in human morph poring himself a cup of coffee. "Mmm…this earth beverage you call "coffee" is quite delicious. It could, however, use a bit of chocolate." He commented, taking a sip. Ax loved everything with chocolate. I know it's weird but think about the stuff **you** like with every food.Anyway, as I was saying, we were enjoying the peacefulness when all of a sudden the ship shook like heck. The others immediately woke up. "What's going on?" asked Rachael. "We must be landing." Said Tobias. The ship's landing gear pulled up as we grinded on the ground below. The screeching was loud enough to break our ears. Luckily, it was stopped a few seconds later. We stepped out of the ship to a cheering Andalite crowd. Ax had morphed back to his alien form. The roared loud as, well, heck. As soon as Ax came out they went insane. He was the prince now after all. Life is good. He said. "This is definitely the place," said Rachael. "It's full of Andalites." An andalite escort escorted us to a space bunker near the Hork-Bajir valley. "Why is it by the valley?" asked Cassie. You'll all soon find out. Ax said. I could tell he knew something we didn't. But the biggest surprise was yet to come.

It was the next day when we were taken outside to the dome-covered Hork-Bajir valley for a special announcement. I was wondering what it was about. "So what do you think this announcement is all about?" I asked almost repeating my exact thought. "Maybe Toby's getting married." Cassie said. Toby-Hamee is a female Hork-Bajir who is the grandchild of Aldrea, the first Hork-Bajir to marry an Andalite. When we got there Toby –Hamee was standing in the valley with a slightly larger than normal stomach. "Toby!" shouted Tobias. He ran up ready to hug her. "Don't hug too hard." She said. "You'll startle it." Toby said. "Startle what?" he asked. "The baby." She said. "Baby?" everyone of us but Ax cried out in surprise. "I'm pregnant." She happily said. Tobias fainted. "Ax," began Marco. "Get the oxygen, I'm choking up." He said. Cassie made an "ahem" noise and pointed to Tobias. "Extra for Tobias please." He finished. We all laughed. For a moment it felt almost like we were a family. Of course, it couldn't last.

Meanwhile…

The axe like ship hovered in space high above the planet. "Are the torpedoes ready?" asked the shadowy figure in the chair suspended in the air. "Yes sir." Said one his robotic minions. "Good, good," he said. "Fire!" he commanded. On cue, the missile shot out of the ship and down towards the planet below.

I lay fast asleep turning in my bed. In my dream I could picture the stormy sky over the valley as a dark vampire like figure rose up into the sky spreading it's wings! "No. NO!" I screamed. Millions of andalites and Hork-Bajir fled to their bunkers. There in the valley bunker sat Toby. Screaming in pain. She's in labour. Ax said. All of a sudden, I was no longer in the bunker with my friends. Instead I was a dark, foggy place. There stood the Ellimist. For a moment he just stood there. Then, he spoke. And when he did he only said a single word. "The prophecy…"

I was awoken by the explosion that rocked the planet's surface. My friends were also woken up by the explosion. We rushed outside. There we saw an axe like ship overhead coming towards the planet. "Visser Three." Said Ax with his eyes wide. "But he's dead." Tobias said. "Besides, since when could Visser Three's ship shoot fire?!" asked Marco. He pointed to the burning Andalite building that had been shot by the ship above. "They're landing!" shouted Cassie. Indeed, they were landing. And out emerged their minions. Robotic minions. "Targets found!" one said, pointing at us. "Must terminate!" they all said at once. "Should we run?" asked Marco. "Not yet." I said. They began storming the city heading towards us. "Jake?" asked Cassie. "Wait for it." I said. "Jake we gotta morph!" shouted Marco. "Wait for it." I said. "Jake! They're here!" Cassie shouted. "Wait for it." I said. "Hurry up!" yelled Rachael. "Now!!!" I shouted. We immediately morphed into animals. I became the tiger. Rachael became the bear. Tobias became the hawk. Cassie became the wolf. And Marco became the gorilla. Ax drew his tail. We were ready for battle. Let's kick some butt! Marco thought. Okay, I'm going to pause for a second. When we morph we can only talk in thought. Don't ask me why, we just do. What's the plan? asked Ax. Get em'! I shouted. Good enough for me. Rachael said. She immediately swiped at the robots, taking them down one by one. I myself leapt at them, biting into their circuitry. Don't let them get into the valley! Ax commanded. Aye, aye, Ax! said Marco. I'm the leader here. I said sternly. Why don't you guys shut up and do your job? asked Rachael. We continued to battle the robots as Tobias flew away to protect Toby. "The commander has issued a retreat," the robot leader said. "They're too strong." He continued. We watched as they teleported back to their ship. Who were they? asked Cassie. I don't know, I said looking up at the ship that was now retreating. But I'm gonna find out. I finished. And that's how it all began.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
